pokemonmysteryuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Mt. Moon (PMU 7)
Mt. Moon is a dungeon reintroduced from PMU 6, placed in Archford east of Boggy Wastes. To access it, you must have Rock Smash. This dungeon has two paths and a secret miniboss; which path you continue on depends on which stairs you take at Floor 20. Keep your Rock Smash Pokémon for this dungeon as there are mazes on Floor 10 and Floor 50 (main path) that require it. This dungeon also has an alternate path that have different Pokémon. Dungeon Parts Scenery Low Floors (1-15) Screenshot139.png|Scenery Floors 1-15 MtMoonKeyScreenshot.png|Floor 10 Interlude In these beginning floors, the scenery consists of cavern walls and random rock spikes poking from the ground. The ground is rocky, and there's a bit of darkness covering the place. After Floor 10, there is a section which requires Rock Smash to get through. There is a key hidden in the bottom-left corner that you need to get to progress to floor 11. Apples are hidden in parts of this floor, as well as an Escape Orb at the floor's entrance in case you forgot your Rock Smasher. Middle Floors (16-30) Screenshot144.png|Scenery Floors 16-30 MtMoonFloor20Stairs.png|Floor 20 Interlude Screenshot146-0.png|Clefable/Clefairy Miniboss Screenshot149-0.png|Floor 30 Rest Point The next few floors have a bit more of a grayish ground with small plants popping from it. The walls are more wavy, and the darkness still resides. Water starts appearing on these floors. On these floors, there will be multiple sets of stairs. Only one of these stairs are real: The others are Pokemon Spawner traps! After floor 20, there will be a room that endlessly loops with many stairs. One stairs has a blinking star next to it: this will bring you on the normal path through Mount Moon. The one left and up from where you spawn in brings you on the alternate route; it ends at floor 40, (you start at 21) and has different scenery and a different mix of the same Pokémon you'll see in the normal route. (If you're looking for Beldum, it's on this alternate route! Floors 31-40 at day or dawn.) Lastly, one of the stairs brings you to a room with two Clefable and some Clefairy who will attack you. Once you beat them, you will be brought back to the Floor 20 interlude. Please note that their staircase does not have a "Do you want to continue?" option and will immediately warp you in. All the other stairs at this interlude simply respawn you where you first came in. After floor 30, there is a rest stop with a Kangaskhan statue. Upper Floors (31-45) On these floors, the grayish floor still resides, but the walls become a bit more purple, the darkness increases, more plants can be found popping from the ground, and water can be found in smaller groups. There is a boss on floor 40. There is a Sealed Chamber on floor 45. It can possibly contain Rose Silk, a rare silk for Fairy-types. Highest Floors (46-60) Screenshot155-0.png|Scenery Floors 46-60 Screenshot156.png|Floor 50 Warp Puzzle Mt. Moon switches.png|Switches in Floor 50F (solved) On these final floors, the scenery drastically changes. The walls are made of moon rock and the floor is extremely blue. There are green walls here and there and the water becomes darker. The darkness also increases once more. There is a warp puzzle on floor 50. The warps you need to take, starting from the top left room, are Bottom Right, Bottom Right, Top Right, Bottom Left, Bottom Left. You need rock smash to clear the rock blocking the stairs. Floors (21-40) (Alternate Route) On Floor 20, you have an option to choose an alternate route. The walls are a greenish rock while the floor is a rigged rock floor. The stairs are flipped around as well. Pokémon Pokemon in bold are recruitable. Please visit the Recruitable Pokemon page for more information. Low Floors (1-15) *Kirlia *Marill *Umbreon *Mr. Mime *Gabite *Delcatty *'Clefairy' *'Jigglypuff' *Metang *Mandibuzz *Chansey *Lunatone *Golbat Middle Floors (16-30) *Lunatone *Gardevoir *Clefable *'Mime Jr.' *Wigglytuff *Metang *Metagross *Chansey *Blissey *Marill *Azumarill *Golbat *Garchomp *Gabite *'Skitty' *Umbreon Upper Floors (31-45) *Delcatty *'Abra' *Blissey *Garchomp *Lunatone *Absol *Aggron *Umbreon *Whimsicott *Metagross *Mandibuzz *Gardevoir *Golem *Wigglytuff *Crobat *Clefable (?) Highest Floors (46-60) *Porygon-Z *Mismagius *Gengar *Togekiss *Houndoom *Clefable *Metagross *Absol *Garchomp *Slaking *Wigglytuff *Xatu *Mawile *Blissey *Mandibuzz *'Green Kecleon' (45-55F) Floors (21-40) (Alternate Route) *Garchomp *Lunatone *Umbreon *Azumarill *Blissey *Gardevoir *Metang *Chansey *Crobat *Delcatty *Marill *Wigglytuff *Clefable *Mandibuzz *Golbat *Gabite *Granbull *'Beldum '(30F+, Dawn/Day) *'Purple Kecleon' (21-30, Dusk/Night) Boss Screenshot152-0.png|Team Charm Miniboss Screenshot160-0.png|Mt. Moon's Final Boss The first boss consists of a resemblance to Team Charm from Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time/Darkness/Sky (Medicham, Gardevoir, and Lopunny) with an additional Wobbuffet. They tell the player that the player is not beautiful enough to have the stones and that the player is a threat to them. The second boss of Mt. Moon is Deoxys. Deoxys is a Pokémon from space that does not value anything but the resources from the planet, as it leaves Deoxys in wonder. After defeat, Deoxys is shocked about his defeat, and then tells the player that he/she has not seen the last of Deoxys. Deoxys drops Galatical Berries, NeverMeltIce, Life Orb, Tight Belt ,Deoxys' Heart Slate and Exp. All. Items Money can be found in this dungeon in high quantities. Supplies like Apples, Ethers, and Reviver Seeds can be found in this dungeon. Some items of interest include Stardust and Star Pieces that can be found inside the wall, as well as X-Ray Specs in the wall. Heart Scales can be found hidden in the wall occasionally, and even visible more rarely. Items found in Deluxe Boxes at the end of the normal route include: *Steel Dust *Comet Shard *TM Hyper Beam *Mobile Scarf *TM Substitute *TM Psychic *TM Dazzling Gleam *Fairy Dust *Oval Stone *Eviolite *TM Flash Cannon *TM Sludge Wave *Lunar Ribbon *TM Earthquake *TM Rock Slide *Relic Crown *(There's more, update this if you find items not listed here in the end boxes) Items found in Deluxe Boxes at the end of the alternative route include: *Moon Stone *TM Dazzling Gleam *Star Piece *Comet Shard *Revival Herb *Lunar Ribbon Mystery Eggs *Azurill *Cleffa *Happiny (In the wall) (Floors 30-45) *Igglybuff *Minccino *Mawile *Porygon (Alternate Route) *Lunatone (Hidden in floor)(F45+) *Snubbull *Illumise(F45+) *Wynaut Secret Room Main Path F55+ 2 boxes ,the list is incomplete feel free to edit it. * Doom Seed * Fairy Dust * TM Embargo Silk Room There are a silk room in floor 45F Dungeon Objective Deoxys has a chance of dropping its Heart Slate, which allows it to be summoned if the Heart Slate is combined with the Mystery Part. Restrictions # There are no restrictions to enter this dungeon. However, to make it through the dungeon, you will need Rock Smash on floor 10. Tips *Many Pokémon here use Attract and immobilization moves. A Shed Shell, genderless Pokémon, or Oblivious Pokémon may prove useful. * Bring a mobile scarf or a ghost. Items in the walls can sometimes be worth a good deal of money. *Embargo use is heavy here. You can't use items while under an Embargo, so watch out! *From 46F onwards, some level 100 Pokémon start to appear. Metagross, Garchomp, Gengar and Blissey are occasionally at Level 100, while Slaking is always at Level 100 but in sleeping state. Trivia *Deoxys used to drop an item called a Heart Pendant. When held, it would boost all team members HP by 75. It was removed for being too strong. *Enemy Pokémon received a significant level increase in this dungeon. Category:PMU 7 Category:PMU7 Dungeons Category:Dungeons Category:Archford Category:Archford Dungeons